Shameless
by Gaynbows
Summary: well...this is a story about the lives of Zim and Dib, Zeke, Mar, and Sinq, plus more... ZaDr possibly. Mostly just about them around town, and trying to get their young friend back from his captors. Zim does know a thing or two around Irk. Absolutely NO OCXCannon. (NASTY) CannaXCannon, and OcXOc! Please review, or at least check it out. You may not regret it! ;)


Sinq slide across the kitchen floor, like a dumbass. Ear buds around his antenna, jamming the hell out. He was oblivious to the world. Mar sleep on the couch, close by. He wiggled his tiny hips and walked to the patio door, and sat outside. He closed the glass windowish door behind him. He glanced up at the moon with his uncommon raven eyes.

His curvy antenna twitched. A slim figure leaped up on the small porch. Sinq looked up chuckling. "E'llo Dib." He pulled the ear buds off. Dib smirked. "Hey Sinqy." "Run away from ol' Zim?" "Oh you beat your tiny green ass!" "Heheha." Sinq leaned back in the filthy cushioned, raggedy lawn chair. Dib continued sitting on the old rotting wood of the ledge for the porch. He swung his feet childishly.

"So, anything new with the ol' bastard?" Sinq unfolded his arms. Dib shrugged. "Being an ass and demanding as normal…..He was wondering if you were dead yet." "Let me think…" He poked his squeedily spooch. "Eh…I'm still up and running." He gave a finger up, his equivalent to a thumb's up. Dib chuckled he ran his fingers through his greasy messy hair.

Mar walked out, tank top falling off her shoulder, jeans wrinkled, and her short spikey hair a fluff ball. "Dibothen." She said and plopped next to Sinq and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up and taking a puff. Sinq took it away and smoked it carelessly. She glared. "Bitch, you did that?" He rubbed her striking blue eyes. "Yes ey'a did ma' ma." Sinq nodded. "Goddamn it, I hate having one direction living with me."

"Eh bloody bloat." Sinq waved a claw. "You're quite complicated to understand sometimes, Sinqueta." Dib said, and took it from Sinq, taking a puff, and handing it back. Sinq scooted away. "Quit smokin' my god damns Marlboro." He sneered. Dib smirked. "No." Dib shrugged.

Sinq waved a hand, and walked inside. Dib leaped after him. Mar groaned and just jumped back on the couch. "Zeke's comin' over seoon. Ey'd leave if I'er you." Sinq said and cracked his claws, pouring a glass of tea. "Eh, rat bitch don't scare me." "My oh my? Bitch? I am quite hungry. I am staring at one delicious meal in a to-go coat." Came the Insane, politically correctish voice of the king of the blortch rats. Dib's shoulders hunched up to his neck, and his eyes grew wide. "UHHHHH." He drew out.

Sinq burst into hysteria, rubbing a tear. "Mhhhhm. Go on please, I am indeed intrigued-waaaait….I'm gonna go listen to my iPod." Sinq wrapped his ear buds once more, and jumping on his bed across the room.

Zeke circled Dib then opened the fridge and cracked open a can of pop. Dib sighed deeply and leaned back. "Stupid you were scaring me." "Well, I AM hungry." He ran his claw down Dib's arm. "DON'T EAT ME I HAVE AN OVERDUE PARKING TICKET." "Ya ya." Zeke rolled his eyes. Dib panted slightly.

"I am petrified of what you can do…" Dib sat on the couch at Mar's feet. She was watching south park, mimicking the theme song. Dib yawned.

"WHEN DARRRKNESS TURRNS TO LIGHT! IT ENDS TA'NIGHT..IT ENDS TANIGHT!" Sinq screamed sang. "….SHUT UP." All three yelled. He giggled and laid on his stomach and lit up another cigarette.

The light of the wee hours of the morning appeared and all four of the crazy young adults (and teenagers) were asleep, in the warm, sweat filled apartment. The broken AC hummed faintly, and the white noise of the television flickered and was broken up. The snores of the three males rang through the house. All were slightly distinctive. One deepest. One High pitched and slightly adorable and one was soft.

Mar rolled off the couch, with a grunt. Her eyes cracking open. She crawled on her hands and knees to the kitchen, to make coffee. She scooted on her ass, and mumbled. Marilyn smacked her head into the cupboard and stood up. She poured the coffee in the pot and turned it on.

The second the bubbling began Sinq jeered up. "I WANT 10 SPOONFULS OF SUGAR AND AND…CHOCOLATE CREAMER!" He was back down with his eyes closed, and curled up on his mattress on the floor. Mar shook her head. "Stupid…" She slightly smiled.

Zeke stretched his back and paws. "Mhm….Nice not sleeping alone…. I gotta get to work." He turned his hologram on and jumped out the window. "…..Mhm….Now…." She looked to Dib. He was still snoring, passed out on the couch.

She rolled her eyes then grabbed a pan to make eggs. The house went to different genres of sounds. Snoring, bubbling, tapping, and sizzling. Soon a light drizzle of rain came down on the roof, as she set food on her plate, and toast next to Sinq's coffee. He strutted out in only a tee-shirt….and nothing else. She blinked. "….Your lucky that comes to your knees." "Mhm...yes." He sat down and began nomming on his toast. He couldn't necessarily eat eggs. He was rather….allergic.

Sinq sipped his coffee and twirled his antenna with his claw. Mar ate, still somewhat half asleep. She stared at the clock. Dib was still out and not seeming to wake up. After about 15 to 20 minutes, they threw the plates in the trash then climbed on the other couch. Sinq cuddled up next to the grown human.

She herself was about…..25. He was only 16. Dib was 24. He knew Sinq since the Irken was just a child.

He had snuck around Zim's. Zim and Him were really just friends….they occasionally sat down and chatted, but. Zim could hold nice conversations, about things Dib actually liked. Dib was very kind in all actuality and Zim wasn't as fucking insane as everyone claimed him to be. Dib had a slight attraction to Zim, but he didn't say anything. Well, returning to the present time, Sinq had walked to his room and was pulling clothes on. Suddenly.

There was a yelp and footsteps, which made the tiny Irken run out. A big Irken followed, he snarled and grabbed Sinq up by the collar of his tunic and _vanished._

Mar snarled in a human-isticly-animal way, and looked side to side. "FUCK! DIB!" She yelped and blinked.


End file.
